


Late Night Talks

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff!! Theres no angst every single part of this is fluff, Human AU, I literally just completed this like two minutes ago and have made zero changed to it, Making some waffles, Multi, No beta reader, POV Third Person Omniscient, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Some texting shenanigans, i literally made this up on the spot and its not good, not edited, romantic lamp, starts as prinxiety and logicality but then they merge, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:34:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22644217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Virgil and Logan have a talk which very quickly leads to some discoveries.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	Late Night Talks

Virgil yawned and reached for the remote. Once he retrieved it, he burrowed himself deeper into the blanket he was wrapped in and paused the movie. From beside him he heard an inquisitive hum and he realized he was not the last one awake for once.

More often than not, he was the last person awake whenever they had movie nights like tonight. His internal clock was set later than the other three and while the amount of time he slept would be considered healthy if he was allowed to sleep as long as his internal schedule told him to, often he was woken up by his school alarm hours earlier than he should’ve. He preferred weekends for this reason.

Roman and Patton had fallen asleep a few hours prior and Virgil assumed Logan had too, but evidently, he was still awake, just very quiet.

“Sorry. Thought you were asleep,” Virgil whispered.

“Not quite yet, no. I wasn’t paying too much attention in any case,” he said, matching Virgil’s volume and gesturing to the tv.

“How come? If you don’t mind me asking,” Virgil asked.

“Some thoughts that have been oddly persistent as of late,” Logan said, and Virgil thought his tone sounded a little bit embarrassed.

“I’ve been having a similar problem, I think,” Virgil said.

“What have you been thinking about?” Logan asked, adjusting his position on the couch for an easier time communicating with Virgil.

Virgil considered telling him. But how exactly do you tell someone that you’re in love with three people but the two of them that aren’t your boyfriend are already in a relationship with one another and every single one of them was in this room right this second? He suddenly regretted speaking at all. 

“You don’t have to tell me,” Logan said, reading the clear discomfort on his face. “But if you do want to, I wouldn’t judge you.”

“I. I’m not sure how I’d even begin to explain,” Virgil said. “What about you? What have you been thinking about?”

Logan thought for a moment. “I suppose if I don’t tell you now I may never have the confidence to say it. Do you know what polyamory is?” 

“Yeah,” Virgil confirmed.

He’d looked into it a lot when he realized he had a crush on all three of his best friends. Oh. Wait. Was Logan about to tell him he felt the same? No, probably not, Virgil was never that lucky. 

“Patton and I had a talk a few weeks ago and we both agreed that we’d like to add a couple people to our relationship,” Logan said, suddenly very glad for the almost complete darkness.

Virgil blinked. “Have you talked to them yet?”

“Well I’m talking to you now, aren’t I?” Logan said.

“Oh.”

“I’m sorry. That was sudden and almost entirely unprovoked. Forget I said it.”

“What? No,” Virgil said. “I want- I mean, I- oh why do words have to be so hard. I’d like to? I don’t know how Roman feels about that but I’ve been wanting to talk to him about it for a while. You know. All four of us dating thing.”

Now it was Logan’s turn to be surprised. He wiggled a little closer to Virgil. “We should talk to him about it.”

“I want to do it by myself first. If that’s okay? I don’t want him to feel like we’ve been going behind his back or something, if that makes any sense?” Virgil said, moving closer to Logan as well. 

“Of course. I’ll let Patton know we talked and then we’ll go from there once you two have discussed it,” Logan said.

They were right next to each other now. Virgil offered Logan one side of his blanket, which he wordlessly accepted. 

“What time do you think it is?” Virgil asked, tired now that he wasn’t burdened with rampant thoughts of how Logan and Patton may reject him. 

“I don’t know. Much too late to be awake at least,” Logan said.

Virgil hummed in an amused tone. The room was once again comfortably silent and soon they were both asleep.

~~~~

Patton was the first to wake up. This was nothing new and he was usually the first to fall asleep as well. With anyone else it might have been awkward. But he’d known Roman since they were kids and he was close enough to a third son to the Prince parents. Before Roman had started dating Virgil, they’d made jokes about them someday getting married and living happily ever after. Roman was always embarrassed but Patton found the idea appealing, having had a crush on Roman since the fifth grade. 

Patton had never moved on from that particular crush, but he had so much love to give that that hadn’t mattered much in terms of finding someone who he knew for sure he loved and that loved him back. Logan was a wonderful boyfriend and they’d been together for almost two years now. They’d talked about a month before and Patton had confessed that not only did he have a long standing crush on Roman, but also caught feelings for Virgil. He felt so relieved when Logan admitted that he had those same feelings. 

So now all they had to do was tell Roman and Virgil, which seemed like a harder task each day. 

Patton stayed cuddled up in his blanket for a while, waking up from the restful sleep in which he had been. When he finally did get up, he found Logan and Virgil latched onto each other on the couch like koalas. Or otters. It was adorable. He smiled softly but got up and walked to the kitchen. He found and prepared ingredients for waffles. He had never been good at being able to tell when pancakes were done and Roman owned a waffle iron, so it was a better idea to make waffles. 

He heard footsteps behind him, the sound amplified by the kitchen tile. Roman had finally woken up. 

“What’cha makin’?” Roman asked tiredly. He had woken up but not well.

“Waffles. You wanna help?” Patton offered.

“Why not?” Roman said and went to the sink to wash his hands. 

By the time they were done mixing the batter, there was a mess. Roman had flour all over him from turning the mixer up too high too soon. Patton was in a very similar state but he wasn’t standing as close as Roman was to the bowl. 

Roman took a look at him and burst out in a fit of giggles.

Patton spluttered. “You’ve got flour all over you too.”

“Not that. Well sorta that. Your glasses left an imprint in the flour. You’ve got that ‘cartoon character after an explosion’ look,” Roman laughed.

Patton ran for the nearest reflective surface, the metal bowl they used to mix the batter in and then laughed when he saw himself. “I do!”

Patton unrolled a paper towel and started wiping away the flour. “Did I get it all?”

“There’s a spot riiiight,” Roman bopped his nose, “there.”

Patton rubbed at the spot. “Did I get it?”

Roman shook his head. “Nope, still there. Let me.”

He took the paper towel and rubbed at the spot himself, suddenly very aware of how close their faces were. Judging by how Patton froze, Roman guessed he was too. His guess was pretty accurate. They both stayed very still for a moment. Then two. Roman almost started counting the seconds before they heard the ding of the waffle iron, signifying that it had finished.

They pulled away from each other, Roman rushing towards the cabinet to pull out a plate for the waffle. He pulled it out of the iron, Patton going to the fridge to get syrup and juice. There was silence for a few more waffles, both of them awkwardly making their way around the kitchen. They sat down to eat.

“They’re both sleeping in late,” Patton joked, gesturing to the living room. 

Roman hummed. “I wonder how late they were up last night. Even Virgil is usually up by now. It’s like 10 isn’t it?”

“Yeah. I don’t wanna wake them up though, they looked so peaceful when I saw them,” Patton said.

“Yeah. Even if we tried moving them, I doubt they’d let go of each other,” Roman said.

“No, probably not. They’re stuck together tight,” Patton smiled.

“They’re cute,” Roman said and then backtracked. “I mean it’s cute. That they’re so comfortable.”

“I got what you meant,” Patton said. 

Since talking with Logan about polyamory, Patton had paid more attention to Roman’s behavior, hoping for clues about whether or not the feeling was mutual. He was almost certain now that it was. Although he wouldn’t say anything just yet, he’d like to have all four of them present for a conversation like that.

The two of them talked about how they’d been and anything new in their lives. They heard shuffling from the living room and then a thump.

“Are you okay?” Patton called, standing up.

“Yeah, it was just the blanket falling off the couch,” Virgil said.

“That sounded a lot heavier than just a blanket,” Roman said, standing up and joining Patton in the door frame, looking at the two of them in a pile on the air mattress below the couch that Roman and Patton slept on.

“We were in the blanket when it fell,” Logan said. 

“Well are you okay?” Patton asked, walking over and extending a hand to each of them.

Logan took it and Virgil did too after a moment.   
“We made waffles,” Roman said.

“Waffles sound really good right now,” Virgil said.

~~~~

Monday 10th, 4:03 pm

RubixCube and Catton private messages

RubixCube: I forgot to tell you but I talked to Virgil and told him about our crushes on him and Roman.

Catton: !!!

RubixCube: Was that alright?

Catton: Yes!! I knew he’s been acting weird ever since you woke up yesterday!! How’d he respond??

RubixCube: He feels the same but has to talk with Roman before anyone acts on anything and then we should all get together and talk.

Catton: I!!! Im feeling a lot of things right now!! Most of them good!!! 

Monday 10th, 4:15 pm

Catton and Panic!AtTheEverywhere private messages

Catton: screenshot.conversationwithlogan.jpg

Catton: hi!!! Logan just told me!! I’m glad you feel the same and i look forward to whatever comes next!!!

Panic!AtTheEverywhere: oh wow

Panic!AtTheEverywhere: me too

~~~~

On Wednesday, Virgil rode home with Roman, to spend time with him and finally get to talk to him about the conversation he and Logan had a few days prior. There was a lull in conversation where both of them were focused on what they were doing; Virgil drawing something based on a prompt Roman gave him, and Roman putting together pieces for his newest sewing project. 

Virgil internally panicked. This was the perfect time for him to say something. They were both in a good mood and there wasn’t anything else they were talking about. But what if Roman didn’t like the idea. Before Virgil could stop himself, he spoke up.

“Hey, can we talk about something?” Virgil asked.

Roman’s face momentarily had the panicked expression of someone just told ‘we need to talk’ by their significant other, but it quickly passed. “Yeah, what is it?”

“How do you feel about polyamory?” Virgil asked. His voice was quiet.

“I feel like I should know what that is but I don’t,” Roman admitted.

“Um. Having more than one romantic partner but everyone knows about each other and approves,” Virgil explained. 

“I didn’t know that was a thing people could do,” Roman said.

“Yeah, I guess it’s not the most common thing ever,” Virgil said.

“That’s so validating. And also renders the plot of several movies null,” Roman said, adding the last part as an afterthought.

Virgil smiled. “I guess it does.”

“Why do you ask?” Roman asked.

“I talked with Logan at the last movie night. He said that he and Patton are polyamorous and would like it if we could all date,” Virgil explained. He could feel the heat in his face.

Roman put a hand over his heart. “I.. Oh I really like that idea.”

Virgil let out a sigh of relief. “I do too.”

Roman stood up from his position on the floor and made his way around the fabric he had pooled around him to sit on the couch with Virgil. He rested his head on his shoulder and pulled him close. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Virgil murmured into his hair. 

“Should we let them know?” Roman asked. 

Virgil looked around for his phone, which was close enough that he didn’t have to get up. “Yeah, I got it.”

Wednesday 12, 6:46

The Void Begs For Chicken And Pats group chat

Panic!AtTheEverywhere: hey!! So we’re all updated on the polyam situation now. Conversation with princey went well

Panic!AtTheEverywhere: he says hi btw. His phone is across the room and were comfortable so hes not gonna go get it right now

Catton: !!!! Hi Ro! I’m glad it went well ❤️❤️❤️ it would probably be best if we had a conversation about this in person but now that you all know every part of what i mean, I’d like to say i love you all!!!

RubixCube: I love you all too. 

Panic!AtTheEverywhere: Love you too, from myself and Ro

Panic!AtTheEverywhere: hang on hes getting his phone so he can say it himself

DisneyPrince: I love you!!! 

DisneyPrince: We can talk in person during lunch tomorrow, virgil’s gotta go home here soon so I doubt my parents will let me bring anyone else over

Catton: sounds like a plan! 

RubixCube: That is adequate, yes.

~~~~

Even after Virgil went home, the four talked well into the night until Patton declared it was bedtime. The next morning when Roman walked into homeroom (which he shared with Patton) he was even bouncier than usual. The moment Patton was within arm’s reach he pulled him in close and hugged him tight, which got a couple stares but most people figured it was just them being dramatic as usual. 

“Love you,” Roman said quietly, not even sure Patton heard.

“Love you too,” Patton answered. 

Waiting for lunch felt like forever. The was the only hour they all had time together, their schedules chaos. But soon enough they all met in the cafeteria and sat at their usual table in the corner.

“Hi,” Virgil said, his voice breathy from the dart he made to the table as soon as he entered the room. He was the last to sit.

The three already at the table greeted him.

“I love you three. I know you already know but it feels like a good place to start,” Patton said.

“I love you as well! I have for a very long time and will for as long as you’ll have me,” Roman declared.

Virgil and Logan agreed.

~~~~

Thursday 13, 3:30

The Void Begs For Chicken And Pats group chat

DisneyPrince: So!! Tomorrow is Valentines day, (and I would like to say we have some great timing here) what do you want to do?

Panic!AtTheEverywhere: gotta be honest, i completely forgot

RubixCube: I don’t really have a preference. 

Catton: I don’t either in terms of dates, but i am getting you all gifts!!

Panic!AtTheEverywhere: you didnt have to do that,,

Catton: no but I wanted to!

DisneyPrince: i have a plan

DisneyPrince: are you okay with me planning a date?

RubixCube: I don’t see why not.

Catton: go ahead!!

Panic!AtTheEverywhere: thats ok

DisneyPrince: Great!!

~~~~

Roman and Logan had their final class of the day together and could walk out to Roman’s car together. Logan could drive himself but they decided it’d be more convenient for everyone if Roman just picked him up. Virgil and Patton couldn’t drive, Virgil was too nervous and Patton hadn’t passed the driving test yet. They usually rode the bus to and from school but today was Valentine’s Day and they were going out. Roman still had yet to say where they were going or what they were doing. 

Class let out early that day and the pair walked out together. As they walked out to the parking lot, Roman reached down and linked their hands together. Logan gave him a small smile as they walked and though they hadn’t officially told anyone, they didn’t care who saw.

“So what are we doing?” Logan asked.

“First we’re dropping our school stuff off at my house. After that is a surprise,” Roman grinned.

Logan looked skeptical of the surprise part but he trusted Roman. “Okay.”

Roman’s smile softened and he once again reached across and offered his hand for Logan to take. Logan obliged. “I think you’re gonna like it.”

“I think I will as well,” Logan said.

They talked idly until Virgil and Patton finally came.

~~~~

The four of them followed a dirt trail lined by a wall of trees on each side. To their left they could see a lake beyond the trees and hear the water rushing. The trail was easy and despite the time of year, it wasn’t cold in the slightest due to them living in Florida. 

Roman lead the group into a clearing. In the center was a fireplace with four logs around it. On one side was a rather large tent. Surrounding the perimeter was several tiki torches lit up. It was set on a sort of cliff, overlooking the lake below and in the distance they could see the lights of the city. There was a cooler set up next to the tent. The scene looked like something out of a movie.

“Wow,” Patton breathed.

“It’s beautiful,” Logan said.

“You like it?” Roman asked.

“Yes, it’s amazing, Ro,” Virgil said.

Roman smiled. “I’m glad.”

That night they lay under the stars, enjoying one another's company, talking. A new beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> So!! This idea has been stuck in my head for a while and I decided to write it down. You should know that I edited absolutely nothing about this from the time I wrote it down to the time I'm posting it and I'm well aware it's not that great.   
> Some things I would absolutely love for you all to know about the original drafts I had constructed in my head...
> 
> 1\. I originally had it to where the Wednesday where Roman and Virgil chat was a Friday and they call Patton and Logan over immediately. Patton was going to arrive first but they were all going to wait until Logan arrived to work everything out. In that span of time I was gonna have Virgil tell a random story that happened earlier that day that ended with Deceit pouring one of those pint cartons of milk that schools give you for lunch over Remy's head in retaliation for something, resulting in both of them getting suspended.
> 
> 2\. In the one mentioned above, it was going to be far more emotional than this one ended up, with all of them cuddled up on Roman's bed by the end of the conversation.
> 
> 3\. I had originally planned to write out Patton and Logan's original poly talk but I ended up not doing it because of insufficient ideas. It was also going to happen far earlier than it did here, back when they first got together with no clear additions to their relationship in mind, just having the talk for future reference, but then I decided to make Patton and Roman childhood friends on the fly.


End file.
